


You're in a Wheatfield with a Beautiful Boy

by SnufkinsBeans



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Freedom Fighters, LETS GO JETRU GANG, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and haru deserves all the love, idk what else to put here i'm lowkey just rambling asjdhs, jet getting to be a normal teenager gets to me okay?, yeah the title is based off that one bit of a richard siken poem. you know the one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnufkinsBeans/pseuds/SnufkinsBeans
Summary: In which Jet has been crushing on Haru for a while now and finally decides to do something about it.
Relationships: Haru/Jet (Avatar)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 19





	You're in a Wheatfield with a Beautiful Boy

It occurred to Jet whilst lying in a wheatfield with a beautiful boy, that he absolutely shouldn’t be letting himself get this close to him.   
The realisation that he’d developed feelings for Haru had been sudden, but not too surprising. All his previous interactions with the earthbender had stacked up in his mind; he thought about how Haru had beaten him in a sparring match and helped Jet get down from the tree he was pinned against, close enough that Jet could see the light dusting of freckles scattered just under his eyes; how one morning Haru had asked him with bleary eyes if he could help him comb out his nest of tangled hair and Jet had momentarily forgotten how to breathe; how Haru used to cover his mouth when he smiled to hide the small gap between his front teeth, how he’d blushed brilliantly when Jet had moved his hand in a sudden surge of confidence and told him he shouldn’t hide something so lovely from him. These thoughts stacked up and up in his head as he tossed and turned at night, and came crashing right down to his heart until a soft, understanding  _ ‘oh _ !’ passed Jet’s lips.

So a few weeks later when Haru was tasked with collecting more lychees and asked Jet if he wanted to help, Jet pretended to consider his offer, pointedly ignoring how the corners of Longshot’s mouth quirked up into a knowing smile, how Smellerbee rolled her eyes in exasperation, how his heart had stuttered at Haru’s grin when he said yes.  
Now the lychees lay forgotten in baskets by their feet in the low-hanging sun, and Jet twirled his wheat stalk between his teeth in nonchalance, as though Haru’s shoulder brushing against his didn’t make his chest tighten.   
Really, it was quite audacious of Haru, making him question every little thing he said or did; if Jet could be described as anything, it was confident, quick-thinking, assured; he knew what he wanted and how to get it and left no room for self-doubt. Frankly it was embarrassing how all it took was for Haru to smile at him, or to let his eyes linger for a little longer than necessary to reduce Jet’s mind into a frenzy of  _ ‘Does he like me too? If I lean back like this do I look cool or stupid? Spirits, he’s so pretty-wait, am I staring too much?’  
_ Apparently, his face had screwed up quite a bit during his rambling stream of consciousness, as Haru had sat up to peer at his face curiously..   
“What are you brooding about?”  
“I’m not brooding.” Jet scowled, narrowing his eyes at the cocky grin that spread on the other boy’s face.  
“You _always_ brood.” Haru rolled his eyes, pushing some stubborn strands of hair out of his face with a habitual flick of his hand, which Jet watched with close interest; he had taken to wearing his hair in a ponytail now to keep it out the way, exposing the freckles and moles scattered on the back of his neck. Jet swallowed thickly, averting his eyes before he gave in to the urge to kiss them.  
“You’re doing it again, see?” Haru snickered, causing Jet’s eyes to snap back towards him. “What are you thinking about?”   
“You.”   
Haru scoffed and turned away, though Jet didn’t miss how his face reddened right up to the tips of his ears. Jet knew he was playing a dangerous game; if it turned out Haru didn’t feel the same way their relationship would surely be doomed, and the very thought of that sent a jolt of panic into Jet’s heart. Still, he propped himself up on his elbows, daring to smirk when Haru turned back slightly to peek at him.   
A breath of a laugh escaped Haru as he shook his head, reaching over to flick at the stalk of wheat in Jet’s mouth. “You’re always chewing on that.” He teased, albeit a little quietly; probably trying to change the subject, Jet thought with some dejection. “Were you born with wheat in your mouth, or something?”   
“Ha ha.” Jet replied dryly, because he’d certainly never heard that one before. But Haru laughed, a mischievous twinkle in his eye as he pulled out a stalk of wheat from the beside him, putting it in his mouth and facing Jet with a smug expression, folding his arms over his chest and leaning back in what Jet assumed was an attempt to mimic his behaviour. He bit back a smile.  
“My name’s Jet.” Haru started in a slightly lowered voice, his eyebrows raised at the arch. “These are my Freedom Riders-”   
“Fighters.”  
“I like swords and wheat and I still owe Haru a bao bun for losing that sparring match-”   
“I didn’t lose, I  _ tripped _ .”   
“I also get butthurt very easily-”   
Then in a brilliant moment of what Jet considered karma, Haru inhaled too deeply and sucked the piece of wheat back into his throat, catching the boy by surprise as he choked, thumping his fist against his chest as he unceremoniously spat it out, his face screwed up in disgust as he stared at the wheat as if it had planned the whole ordeal.  
Jet didn’t even try to suppress the loud laugh that erupted from his chest, throwing his head back so far that he fell onto his back again; his eyes screwed shut, his nose scrunched up, and he felt his cheeks start to ache out of the sheer width of his wide smile, his arms clutching at his stomach as he snorted and wheezed so much he thought that he might choke on his own wheat as well.

Finally his laughter stuttered down into chuckles, his arm resting over his eyes as a content sigh passed through his still-smiling lips. Jet started to make a snarky comment about Haru’s awful impersonation, moving his arm to look at him only to find that the earthbender was staring at him with awe-struck eyes, his mouth slightly agape. All of a sudden Jet felt stuck, acutely aware of how fast his heart was beating and how flushed his face felt, and it wasn’t because of the laughing fit.   
“I love your laugh,” Haru said softly, almost shyly as he gazed at Jet’s face, the slowly setting sun casting a warm, ethereal glow onto his skin. For a moment, Jet felt his breath catch in his throat as he stared unabashedly back, for once feeling at a complete loss of what to do; what did you do when you were lying in a wheat field with a beautiful boy, when he looked at you with such a yearning fondness like he was memorising the planes of your face, when you wanted nothing more than to cradle his face and kiss him until he was breathless, to lie there with him in the wheat that had flattened to hold you in beds just your shape, to kiss him until time stopped, to kiss him to kiss him to kiss him.   
Jet tried to remind himself that he’d be risking it all if he did so, that guys like him didn’t get happy endings, or lovey-dovey kisses with pretty boys.   
Then Haru was talking again; “It’s cute when you let yourself have fun.” And then he was smiling in that honest, unguarded way of his, and there were dimples in his blushing cheeks and Jet let himself stare at his mouth and at the little gap between his teeth and decided that if he didn’t take a risk right now he would never forgive himself, so he surged forward until the space between them closed up and-

And he knocked his forehead right against Haru’s.  
And he forgot about the wheat in his mouth and now Haru was coughing again.  
Great fucking spirits.

“ _Shit!_ I- Sorry, I- I was trying to- dammit, I didn’t mean to do that.” Jet groaned, covering his reddening face with his hands as his whole body cringed with embarrassment. “I messed it all up.”  
Before he could begin to think about how much he wanted the ground to swallow him up, Haru laughed lightly; then there were hands moving his own away from his face, warm green eyes staring into his.  
“Don’t laugh.” Jet muttered, his heart stuttering at how close they were.   
“Sorry.” Haru smirked, not sounding sorry at all as he gently plucked the wheat stalk out of Jet’s mouth, his thumb brushing against his lips. “Wanna try that again?”  
For a fraction of a second Jet’s eyes widened, then he was leaning forward again and finally his lips were on Haru’s, and they were warm and slightly chapped and so much better than Jet could ever imagine. Haru’s hands found their way to the base of Jet’s neck, curling into his hair as he wasted no time in kissing back, and it was messy and inexperienced, and their noses bumped and their teeth knocked together and there was no other way Jet would have it.  
Even when they pulled away for air Jet wasn’t idle, his hands cupping Haru’s face as he pressed his lips to Haru’s forehead, his nose, the corners of his smiling mouth, to every freckle he saw, revelling in the way the other boy laughed and said his name in such a way that told Jet he’d thought of doing this just as much as he had.  
“Jet,” Haru gasped, his cheeks and lips flushed a wonderful shade of red. “Jet did you- did you eat some of the lychees?”   
All Jet could do was nod, coherent words failing him for a moment as he gazed at this beautiful, beautiful boy with a dopey smile on his face, his heart light as Haru rested their foreheads against each other.  
“Is this any better, then?” He finally asked, the corner of his eyes crinkling as he grinned ear to ear.   
Haru laughed his beautiful laugh, and pretended to ponder on the question. “Hm, I dunno. I think we’ll have to try again.”   
So Jet kissed him again.

And again.

And again.

**Author's Note:**

> No thoughts head empty only Jetru hkadhad  
> This is based of a post by @spookysukki on tumblr btw!


End file.
